


Waist | Junhao Oneshot Smut

by yubi_n



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Horny in a bus, Jun is younger then The8 here, M/M, Oneshot, Outdoor Sex, Submissive Jun, Top Minghao supremacy bitch, Top Minghao/Bottom Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubi_n/pseuds/yubi_n
Summary: Jun is wearing a cropped shirt with an exposed stomach, which is triggering something inside Minghao's mind.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 25





	Waist | Junhao Oneshot Smut

Minghao would have definitely lost his balance if wasn't already sitting in the bus. He watches his boyfriend standing on the bus stop waiting in line to get in, in a fucking cropped shirt that barely covers half his exposed stomach- skin on full display. How is he supposed to breath? Is he supposed to breath and not fuck Junhui right here? His gaze darkens as Junhui steps on the bus. A man accidentally bumped onto Jun, making him hold on another seat, which made his shirt go up, revealing just a little more skin. Hao's hold on bag's strap tightens, knuckles going white.

The next moment Junhui is sitting in seat beside his, face slightly flushed and a shy smile gracing his lips as if he knows what is going on in Minghao's mind.

"Hao?" He tears his gaze from his boyfriend's exposed belly button, remembering himself and where they are. He nods mutely trying to get his brain working. You can't fuck him here buddy, get a hold on yourself. He swallows and shifts in his seat trying to will away his erection. He is not very successful even with trying to not look at Junhui's anything.

The bus stops at next stoppage which usually makes the bus crowded but it feels more crowded to him today. He is just about to tell this to Junhui when he sees his boyfriend stand up and all thoughts fly away from his head. Junhui shifts to stand beside the window, right in front of Minghao and his treachisous, treachisous, brain comes up with a stupid idea that will surely get Minghao killed cause of lack of blood in his brain, surely none of it reach anywhise but his dick if he goes through with it.

His hands reach out before he can talk himself out of it, and tugs Junhui in his lap. Junhui yelps, his eyes wide before he settles comfortably on Minghao's lap. He plays it cool, throwing a smirk at his boyfriend making him blush harder. He can do this. He just needs Junhui to stay still and maintain that scant distance between his ass and Minghao's dick. It will be fi-

Junhui shifts in his lap, his ass almost on Minghao's dick. He freezes.

"What happened hyung? Your dongsaeng was just getting comfortable on the seat that you so graciously offered." Junhui purs in his ear and looking up at him innocently. Minghao takes a deep breath to steady himself, two can play this game.

He wraps one hand around his boyfriend's thin exposed waist, pulling him closer, "Make yourself at home." He whispers before stealthily sliding his hand into Jun's pant. He smiles pleased when his hands make contact with lace panties, his baby can be so naughty sometimes. He runs a finger along the endings of the panties, grouping the plump ass, Junhui shudders in his lap turning red.

"Hao-" He almost moans out.

"Hmm. What happened Jun?" He asks squeezing his ass again as runs his pinky across the crease, when it touches something halfway. Junhui's eyes widen and turn pleading in a split second. He smirks, encircling the base of the buttplug his boyfriend has so daringly wore.

"Minghao hyung please no. Not here at least." Junhui pleads eyes wide, flushing beautifully, he looks so beautiful like this.

"If junnie didn't want, then why he played with his hole and prepared it to take hyung's cock." He whispers and watches pleased as Junhui physically tries to suppress the shudder, his small hands clutch tightly on Minghao's bicep, biting his lips as if he will moan out loud in public. Thankfully, the lady sitting beside him is very old and bus is so cramped that nobody gonna notice him play with his baby like he plans to.

Don't dirty your panties, is all he says before taking a hold of the base and twisting it. Junhui bites his fist and closes his eyes trying not to make any embarrassing sounds. Minghao runs a finger along the stretched rim and feels Junhui bodily shiver, his baby is so easy to rile up. He tugs at the base moving it in and out.

"You stretched it so well. Is your hole gonna be all loose and sloppy for me? Or will junnie keep it tight for me?" Junhui just quietly whimpers in the sleeve of his shirt, flush deepening.

Minghao wouldn't have realised when their stop comes if not for the horn whatever vehicle behind their bus was honking for it to get moving. He hastily removes his hand and takes his and Junhui's bag in one hand while supporting Junhui with other.

"Do you think any classroom would be empty in arts building?" He stops when Junhui doesn't answers and sees how dazed his boyfriend looks. He pulls him in a bruising kiss.

"Baobei, you are going to be the death of me." Junhui just hums, his body swaying closer to Minghao's. Fuck, Minghao thinks as he changes course taking them to eco building knowing it's free till afternoon. He takes Junhui in a classroom and barely gets to lock it before he is pulling Jun in a kiss. Junhui kisses back just as passionate. Hao traces one hand on Jun's waist, holding him closer, leaving no space between them.

"We will be late." Junhui mumbles in a kiss.

"Do you care?" He asks as he pushes them deeper inside the classroom. "Umm...no." Junhui answers by sitting on a desk.

"Thought so." Minghao says before kissing him again and unbuckling his belt. As he takes out his cock Junhui's hands wrap around it, or at least he tries to. His boyfriend's hands are ridiculously small or Junhui likes to say his dick is just that big.

"Turn around. It'd be easier." Junhui complies so easily. He quickly discards Jun's pants, pausing to admire his boyfriend's beautiful plump ass in blue lace panties. He puhes them aside and tugs at the base again, this time Junhui moans loudly.

"You know I wanted to drag you right back to my flat when I saw you in this shirt on the bus-stop and fuck you till you can't walk properly for days."

"Hao please hurry."

"Be patient baby. Hyung has been so considerate of your rehearsals for today, and didn't drag you back to his flat."

"B-but, I need-" Junhui trails off in favour of moaning as the plug hits his prostate.

"Junnie really wants his hyung to fuck his hole and breed it." Junhui whimpers.

"Please please-"

"Shh, you got all slutied up for your hyung. Hyung will give what his dongsaeng needs." He shuhes his boyfriend as he takes out the plug.

"Hold it carefully." He says without taking his eyes off his boyfriend's hole now clenching around nothing, he rubs the tip of his dick over the rim smearing it with pre-cum.

"Your hole is so greedy, baby. So eager just like you." He says before pushing all the way in one smooth slide. A loud moan tear off his boyfriend's throat, and he thanks his past self for not going to art building, someone surely would have heard them there.

"Be quitter or do you want the whole building to know what a cockslut you are?"

"Do you want them to know how good hyung fucks your hole?" He asks rolling his hips just right, his baby is a moaning whimpering mess. He squeezes his boyfriend's ass before delivering a resounding spank on it. It jiggles.

"Hyung please move."

"You beg so beautifully, just like a good little slut."

"Y-your slut."

That makes Minghao smile as he caresses the ass-cheek he smacked.

"My slut." He says before taking a tight hold on Jun's waist, fucking his boyfriend hard and fast. String of pleas and moans are all that come out of that lush mouth before he pulls him by his neck and moves them so he could kiss them right out of his boyfriend's mouth.

His hips move fastly chasing his release as Junhui tightens around him and comes with a drawn out moan. He comes few thrusts later, biting his boyfriend's shoulder over the clothes.

"I told you not to dirty you panties baby." He says after he has caught his breath.

"Minghao-"

"I'll decide what to do about that later when we are at my place. For now, junnie has be a good lil boy and wear this plug for rest of the day, staying nice and sloppy for hyung to fuck whenever."

He takes the plug from Junhui's trembling hands and pulls out carefully. He smiles at Junhui clenching around air trying to keep the cum in and goes on knees to kiss his hole before putting the plug in. He pats Junhui's ass, after he rights the puhed off panty.

"There, all good. Let's go, it's not too late." Minghao says as he checks his watch, standing up and kissing his boyfriend. Junhui follows him out with trembling legs.


End file.
